


Healing in the Past

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [20]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Historical - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Harry runs into a primitive group needing help





	Healing in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Harry looked around at the landscape in which he found himself.

His last hop had landed him at the creation of St. Mungos. An outbreak of some type of typhus in London had stretched resources thin. Muggles were dying and that was a tragedy, but this particular strain really seemed to wreck those that were magical.

Harry had met Healer Bonham. He was working with other magicals to bring the outbreak under control – despite the dangerous environment. There were witch trials happening in Leicester: Sir Humphrey Winch was a muggle who despised magicals, being a squib himself.

Winch had been set up with a squib branch of his family, but had deep resentments. While normally fairly reasonable, his rationality sometimes deserted him on the subject.

Bonham, however, had impressed him. The man worked tirelessly to treat his patients. Harry had helped him and then had pointed out the louse bites that seemed to be on every person suffering. The two had worked on methods of both treating and preventing the disease.

Healer Bonham had lamented that the outbreak could have been much shorter if only there had been a central location for healers of different masters and training to work together.

Harry had suggested that if there was such a need that he should build it. Bonham got very excited for the idea. He had taken Harry around and used his arguments to help convince other healers.

Harry had even given over a couple of potions formulas that he knew by heart. The Blood Replenishing Potion was credited to one of the healers he met … but Harry had listed out the ingredients and demonstrated brewing it.

In the end, the other members of the Healer's Guild had agreed. It had only been then that he had found out the man's first name and realized he had helped to get St. Mungos Hospital built. The rules of etiquette of the time had prevented him from hearing the man's name until the agreement papers were being signed.

Mungo Bonham, in Harry's opinion, did deserve to be named a saint.

Harry noticed that he seemed to be in a lush forest. It was very hot. He was wondering exactly where he was – until he heard a scream.

He rushed toward the sound and the circumstances he found surprised him. He apparently had come to prehistoric times because the people he saw were definitely not living in what he would consider normal circumstances.

In the clearing before him were several people. They were naked or wearing animal hides. Apparently, there was one who had been attacked and several others were trying to scare off some large cats that seemed to be trying to eat the downed woman.

He performed a concussive hex – which immediately centered all attention on him, both human and animal. He rushed toward the animals, throwing sparks off of his wand. The similarity between the sparks and the fires the large cats had genetic memory of did frighten them off. Harry watched carefully to ensure that there were no more cats. Only then did he put his full attention on the people before him.

The hunters were still trying to protect the women, but now they concentrated on him rather than the cats.

He raised his hands. "I'm here to help."

The responding hunter, apparently a leader of some type, made some semi-gutteral comments. The hunters had relaxed some.

He tried a translation charm. All he got out of that was getting told to go and that they needed to protect the women behind.

He pointed at himself and then the woman who was down and said, "Help. I help." He wasn't going to make the mistake of considering these primitive people either more or less intelligent or savvy than he himself. He didn't know.

It was apparent that there was more to their communication than the verbal component by the translation spell didn't hep with that aspect.

The hunters all seemed to speak in softer tones and other movements until the leader motioned the hunters. They all dropped their various weapons into less threatening positions and stepped back – providing a direct path to the women.

The leader moved to the women and motioned Harry over. He repeated the word for "Help."

Harry kneeled down on the ground. The woman was obviously pregnant. She also was losing blood. One of the other women was trying to hold the wound closed and apply absorbent animal hides/furs/something.

Harry pulled his wand and motioned the other woman to let go. There seemed to be protests but the leader shut the others up. He cleaned the wound and cast an Episky. It was lucky that he had just had experience treating a multitude of injuries and illnesses.

There were now noises that sounded much different when the watching people saw the wound begin to heal over. It would leave a jagged scar but it would heal. However, she had lost a lot of blood.

He then remembered the Blood Replenishing Potion he had in his pocket – the healer he had taught the potion to had insisted he take a couple with him in case he needed it.

He pulled it out and showed it to the woman who had now woken up. She was still weak but was better. He made a motion of opening his mouth and tipping the vial into his mouth and then pointed to her. He unstoppered it and then motioned for her to do it.

As a woman in a hunter group, it was perhaps fortunate that she was familiar with the idea of eating or drinking things that were less than pleasant. Otherwise, she wouldn't have done as the great visitor seemed to want her to do.

She opened her mouth and allowed the vial to empty into her mouth. It was as unpleasant as some of the things the group ended up drinking in the places where clean water was less available. They had drunken the blood of downed animals when necessary and it wasn't less pleasant than that.

The visitor seemed to be moving his head in approval so she swallowed.

The visitor once again moved the stick he was holding over her. She noticed she felt … stronger … less weak. She was much relieved. She knew she was close to her baby coming and knew that weak women often died.

She struggled to sit up and the other women allowed her. She stood up and the leader and the other hunters were all looking at her and how strong she now was.

The visitor backed up. He waved his stick and a nearby rock now had a large hole in the middle. The visitor waved his stick … and the hole was now filled with what appeared to be clean water.

While the others were leery, she knew the visitor was helping her. She moved over and drank some of the water, using her hand to take it. She then used her hand to removed the blood that was left – the animals that hunted them would be attracted so it was best to remove it now.

The visitor watched as the women all cleaned the blood and drank as did the men.

The visitor moved his hands oddly and then turned. Her hunter group and she all gasped as the man turned into the blessed light. An odd sound also came … it calmed them all. The group stood transfixed for a time longer.

She went back to finishing her cleaning because the group would be moving again soon to find more prey.

Inside of her belly, the magic that was left in the blood replenishing potion worked to complete the job it started. A small amount made its way into the baby the woman carried.

Harry didn't know that pregnant women normally used a different formulation because full strength blood-replenisher sometimes had odd reactions on pregnant women. A certain amount of the magic in the potion leaked into the baby. It wouldn't cause a mutation that could be seen – but it was enough that the baby now had a small amount of magic running through its blood.

Another thing that Harry would never know was that he had saved what would be known in the future as Mitochondrial Eve: The baby who was to be born from the woman in the hunter group would be the last of a group of genetic ancestors from which all future living humans could claim ancestry to.


End file.
